Eclipse
by Ultravyolet
Summary: The Scorn of the Moon is not fond of teaming with various champions to fight in the League... but it's the only thing to pass the time.


_**Uhm, hi! I'm Sam. This is the beginning of a fanfic I decided to write out of bordem ever since I began playing League of Legends (at which I started in August). Here is the intro, which I apologize for being horrendous. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

A woman with long, glowing purple hair held back by a pointed crown on her forehead stepped into the room with a dark, curved crescent blade in hand. Her armor radiated power with her bright, shining eyes of white. She was young, beautiful, and aloof. Her face gave nothing of her emotions and her body language was relaxed.

She took her seat in a chair off to the side, waiting for her comrades to arrive. She hoped she wouldn't have to face anyone of extensive annoyance, let alone be teamed with any.

Her eyes didn't move to look at the blonde-haired girl who pranced into the room with a knowing smile. Her colorful armor was worn with ease and a baton that came alive with sparks at each end was held tightly in her hand.

The woman sitting almost rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" said the blonde girl, coming to sit by the agitated woman. "I'm Lux! I never think about losing."

The woman didn't hold back the roll of her eyes this time. Her voice was cold. "Luxanna Crownguard. Born to a prestigious family of Demacian service. Half sister of Garen. Only the moon could possibly know why a little girl like you would dare to join the League. I was hoping you wouldn't be on my team. I would rather have been against you, so I could snuff all the light in you _out_."

Lux frowned at her, but there was no sign of anger, which bothered the woman. She was hoping that the Lady of Luminosity would attack her and give her a reason to defend herself.

"Your name?" Lux's voice had lost its cheerfulness.

The woman sat back and crossed her legs. "I only intend to say it once, and that is when the rest of our team has arrived, so I won't have to repeat it."

Lux breathed a sad sigh and turned away. The woman rolled her eyes once more. "Knock, knock."

Lux turned back to her, blinking. "W-who's there...?"

"The moon." The blonde-haired girl raised her finger in question, but before she could open her mouth, the woman went on. "It's far away! You were alone the whole time!" She tilted her head back, a laugh full of bitter mirth coming from her mouth. Lux stared, bewildered.

Just then, a series of whirls and clicks sounded as the next champion entered the room. Lux and the dark haired woman looked over as Caitlyn walked in. Her long brown hair descended down her back gracefully and a purple top hat was on her head. She had a long rifle strung over her shoulder. She bore its weight so comfortably one would doubt she's ever without it.

Lux rose from her seat and went over to greet her. "Hello!"

Caitlyn gave a friendly grin. "Hi there, Lux. Nice doing a match with you again." And then she looked at the woman who was still sitting. "You'll be with us, I assume?"

The woman nodded simply, not making eye contact with Caitlyn.

"So we're waiting on just two more people," concluded Lux.

"...Mix, mix, swirl, mix..."

The three other champions in the room turned their heads to the door and watched the Mad Chemist walk into the room. Singed held a spiked red shield that covered the upper half of his body. Bandages were wrapped around his mouth, but it didn't hinder his voice by much. "You mean one person. Unless one of you would like to try one of my latest concoctions. Though, I don't think you'll be standing for very long if you do."

The other three looked away, not very willing to mess with the chemist. They waited in silence for the last person to arrive but no one had walked through the door for the past 10 minutes. The dark haired woman who sat away from everyone else was becoming annoyed, but her ear twitched as she heard soft, sinister singing. "_I've got the touch..._"

The woman stood fast, her blade slicing at the air to her right and a flash of blue and dark red was seen for a split nanosecond. Dark chuckling sounded from the other side of the room. Another woman, with skin of a pale blue color and dark red clothing that revealed her curvaceous assets, came into view. "Not quick enough, heretic."

"Evelynn." The woman said her name with venom but a small bit of respect was heard. "Very nice to be fighting alongside you again."

Evelynn smiled devilishly. "Likewise."

The woman relaxed her arm and the tightened grip she had on her blade. "For those of you who aren't aware, I'm only saying this once. My name is Diana. I am the Scorn of the Moon." She walked to the other exit of the room, a bright light beginning to glow from it. "And please, everyone, try to work together." She disappeared into the light.

The four other champions stared after her in awe before following her into the glowing light.

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_

* * *

_**Awful, short chapter intro is awful and short. I haven't been writing for months so this is the product of me just getting back into it. I'm not exactly sure if this will be a story with an actual plot or if I'm only doing this as a 5v5 match with chapters. I really have to see.**  
_

_**I own Evelynn, Diana, Caitlyn and Lux out of these champions. I don't own any tanks but I've played Singed once so he's the only tank I decided to add in.  
**_

_**Ooh... This is a bad comp... I'll have to send Lux mid, Evelynn and Diana top, and Caitlyn and Singed bot... Diana's a way better mid, but...**_

_**Hm. Oh well.**_

_**Summoner name: Ultravyolet  
**_

_**Until the next chapter!  
**_


End file.
